


Birds of a Feather: Sudden Surprise

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Katia thought she was just a little sick, but it turns out her problems are more than that.





	Birds of a Feather: Sudden Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't have taken me so long, but I did get FFXV for Christmas and have been playing it a lot. I promise my next fic won't take so long.

Three years had passed since Noctis had gone into the Crystal, and despite everything that happened, Katia and Prompto had managed to make a life for themselves in Hammerhead. It wasn't easy, but they were able to handle it. They had a room for themselves, a temporary set-up until they could get a proper place, went on enough hunts to keep them strong, and had each other to keep them grounded. All things considered, they were happy, and that was what mattered. Of course, things can happen unexpectedly, and not even their world was safe from sudden change.

Prompto was out on a hunt, a difficult one that would take a few days but nothing he said he couldn't handle. Katia had wanted to go with him, but she found herself feeling tired more often than usual and she was having mild headaches. He insisted that she was in no condition to fight and should stay back, and she had no reason to argue. So she found herself chatting with other hunters and Cindy, hoping that whatever was happening would quickly pass.

But two days after he left, she began to feel worse.

Cindy had gone to check up on her that morning, finding the bathroom door open and Katia slumped over the toilet. The mechanic walked over and rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her. "You okay there, hun? Ya look like a mess." she said.

Katia raised her head with a groan, flushing the toilet as she grabbed hold of her head. "I'm fine. Just vomiting my guts out." she tried to laugh.

Cindy helped her stand up, concern all over her face. "What happened? Food poisoning or something?"

"No, it just came out of nowhere," Katia said, going over to her bed and sitting down. "I was about to make something to eat when I just felt nauseous out of nowhere. I don't know what kind of illness this is, but I'm pretty sick of it, no pun intended."

Cindy joined her on the couch. "I thought ya didn't get sick."

"No, I just don't get sick often. I've just always been like that. Regardless, this is pretty weird even for how I usually get when sick. I don't have any temperature changes, but I don't feel good at all."

Cindy stood up and headed for the door. "Wait here for a sec. I need to go grab somethin'." she said, stepping out. It was only about five minutes or so before she came back with a small box in hand. She handed a stick to Katia, leaving her to stare at it for a moment before laughing.

"Uh, Cindy, this is a pregnancy test."

"I know. I want you to take it."

"Okay, ignoring the question of why you have these in the first place, I don't think I'm pregnant," she insisted. "That's just silly."

"Just humor me for a sec, will ya?" Cindy asked, a serious look on her face. "Besides, when's the last time ya had yer period?"

Katia thought for a moment, trying to recall when that was. "I dunno. A month ago maybe? I don't exactly keep track of these things anymore, and it's not like missing one is a sure sign."

"Just give it a shot, okay?" Cindy asked, shoving Katia back into the bathroom.

Without any other options, Katia sighed and did as told. She followed the directions on the box and waited, though she felt certain that she knew what the answer would be already. While her and Prompto did want kids, they weren't even sure if they could. He was a clone and she was a test tube baby, it was likely that one or both of them could be infertile because of that. And even then, they'd already decided to wait until the sun returned before they even thought about trying to have a kid. So they always practiced safe sex, and even when there was a slip-up it didn't get her automatically pregnant. So there was no way that could be the issue.

A beeping noise sounded out in the bathroom, indicating the test was done. She looked down at it, already convinced about what she'd see, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

There was a pink plus symbol staring back at her.

Katia screamed.

Cindy rushed into the bathroom, about to ask what was wrong but stopped as the pregnancy test was held up in front of her. "Cindy, I'm pregnant!" Katia shouted, caught up in a state of panic.

"Just as I thought," Cindy said. "But why're ya so worked up about it, I thought you'd be excited."

"Cindy, you don't understand! I don't know anything about being a mom! Oh six, how do I tell Prom? We weren't even ready to have a kid yet! How did this even happen?! What am I gonna do?!" Katia's heart was thumping in her chest. She was pacing around the room, all of her worries spilling out.

"Woah, calm down there for a sec!" Cindy placed her hands on Katia's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Yer about ta turn into a cryin' mess, let's get ya sittin' down at least," The mechanic lead the distraught woman over to the couch, sitting her down. "Alright, now I know yer freakin' out, but this ain't a bad thing."

Katia was close to hyperventilating. "Cindy, we wanted to wait until the world was safe again before trying to have kids," she explained as she tried to steady her breathing. "We don't live in Lestallum where it's safe and sound, we're out here at a garage. This is no safe place for raising a baby! Especially since we don't know how!"

"Didn't Ignis have a kid recently? I'm sure he can help ya." It was true, Ignis and Eleiza had a son that was almost two. Surely she could ask them for advice.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to tell Prom? I mean, he's still out on that hunt! I don't wanna freak him out when he walks in the door!"

Cindy placed a hand over Katia's. "Hun, I've known you two fer a long time now. No matter what ya say to 'im, he's gonna stick by ya. He loves ya more than anythin'. Just be honest and tell 'im the truth. He'll understand."

"It's not that, I know Prom would never leave me or anything. I just don't wanna put him into shock! And he's supposed to be back any day now, I don't have time to prepare!"

"Well not if yer freakin' out like this," Cindy stood up, pulling the distraught hunter off the couch. "Ya got nine months ta get ready fer this kid, and I know that Prompto and the others are gonna help ya. If the two of ya can raise a dog and a chocobo chick, I think a baby won't be that hard. As fer tellin' 'im, just try ta calm down and I can help ya figure it out, okay?"

Katia nodded her head, Cindy was right. Freaking out like this wasn't going to help at all. She needed to think positively. "Think you can make something to eat first? I still haven't had breakfast."

Cindy smiled. "Sure thing, hun."

\---------------------------------------

Prompto was exhausted.

That hunt took a lot out of him, and he wanted nothing more than to return to Hammerhead and fall onto his bed. But checking on Katia was his top priority, he'd been worried about her since he left and his thoughts had kept returning to her. He wanted to make sure she was okay first, maybe convince her to cuddle up with him on the bed. He just hoped she was feeling better than when he'd left.

When he entered their little living space, he noticed that it was strangely quiet. Usually when he came back from long hunts he'd hear some music playing in the background, but not this time. In fact the only sound he heard was what sounded like vomiting from the bathroom. He put his stuff down and knocked on the door. "Kat? You okay in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katia replied, her vomiting ceased. "I'll be out in a sec."

Prompto felt concerned. She hadn't been throwing up when he left. But surely she'd tell him what was going on. He sat down on the couch and got comfortable, waiting for his fiance to be done.

A few minutes passed and Katia came out, joining Prompto on the couch. Without a word, the two kissed each other, happy to see each other again. They didn't even need to say anything. "Sorry, I had to brush my teeth after that," Katia said. "Didn't want to kiss you with vomit breath, that's gross."

"You feeling okay? You weren't throwing up before. Have you gotten worse?" Prompto asked, his smile turning into a frown. He couldn't help but feel worried at this point. Katia's smile vanished as well. She scooted a bit away from him and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I have some big news I need to tell you," she said, looking down at her legs. "Now, promise you won't freak out or anything, because this is gonna shock you," Prompto just nodded his head, worry over what she had to say flowing through him. She took another deep breath and took his hand in hers, squeezing it and then placing it over her stomach. Before he could ask anything, another deep breath interrupted him as she looked straight at him. "Prompto, I'm pregnant. You're...gonna be a dad."

The room went silent as Prompto took it all in. Katia was pregnant. With his child. They were going to be parents. They could have children. He was going to be a father. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, only to find him still sitting on the couch with Katia.

"I know we were gonna wait until Noct came back, but this was a shock for me too. And I know we're not ready for this but I still want to have this kid. Cindy and the guys already know, so-" Katia's rambling was cut off as Prompto suddenly brought her into a hug. She could feel her shoulder getting damp from tears. "Prom? You okay?"

"I can't believe it, we're gonna be parents!" Prompto exclaimed. "We're gonna have a family! We're gonna have a son, or daughter, and they'll be ours!"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset, Kat?" he asked, breaking away from the hug and looking at her. "Sure, it's earlier than we expected, but that doesn't matter! And this just means we can have another kid later! Because we _can_ have kids!"

Katia began to smile. "You're not worried either?"

"Of course not! I'm just happy this is happening!" If he was being honest, Prompto was very worried. His track record with his parents wasn't the best so he had no idea how to be a father. He was concerned that the child wouldn't like him or that he'd be a bad father. But in the moment, none of that mattered. He was just too happy. He could address his fears later, Katia wouldn't think they were stupid.

Some tears slipped down Katia's face. She'd been worried over nothing after all. "Even though I'm still kinda worried about things, I'm happy too. After all, I got the greatest man in the world by my side."

Prompto kissed her cheek, holding her close. "We'll get to those things when the time comes. For now, I'm just happy that I'm gonna have a super cute kid with my soulmate."

"How do you know they'll be cute?"

"Because you're their mom of course! And you're the most adorable woman I know. If our kid doesn't get your cuteness I'll be shocked."

"If this kid is inheriting cuteness from anyone, it's you."

The two of them laughed with each other as they sank into the couch. Even with their worries, the two of them knew that with each other by their side things would be alright. They'd been through a lot worse in the past, having a child would be easy by comparison. While it was certainly unexpected, that didn't matter. Because they had each other, and their future child. Even in a world of eternal night, they'd make it work.


End file.
